One More Moment
by SweetKissGoodbye
Summary: Just a sweet one shot LEMON between Esther and Ion


"My sweet perfect little prince,"these moans were placed against his lips before her mouth trapped his bottom lip nibbling softly. He moaned and closed his eyes in true submission as she slid her long fingers down his chest. His nipples hardened under her smooth skin, and caused him to shiver in delight. She moved and straddled his lap her deep crimson hair riding up her pale bare buttocks her garters pulling tight on the black thigh highs, her white long sleeved button up shirt silk and oh so soft was straining to remain closed over her large chest, Her flaming hair almost glowing against the soft pale of her skin, those big violet were half closed and filled with lust, and those lips so full and pouted lips caught his attention.

His long hair tangled around her fingers like living silk, his crimson eyes fixated on her, she ran one hand over his shirt pulling at the black button up shirt, popping two buttons off and exposing his pale and sculpted chest, her nails teased the skin over his solid chest and raised four light welts to raise on the flawless skin, a low growl escaped his mouth, and she felt his pants strain as he bucked his hips grinding against her. His eyes fell half closed as his skin flushed and he whimpered. His hands grabbed at the curves of her ass as her hand moved up to his throat, she kissed him.

He melted into it and started to grind up against her digging his nails into her round ass. He kissed her harder pushing his head up as she squeezed his throat, a small wet spot growing on his lap. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as she gripped his hair harder she moaned against his lips. He gripped her ass tighter as he stood up, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck as she gasped and tightened her legs around his waist. He knelt down and pressed her flat against the bed and pinned her arms over her head. He gazed down at her and grinned she shivered, his submission had just turned and now he was more interested in hers.

She whimpered as she felt the cold metal against her wrist a shiver as she heard the soft nearly inaudible click. He gripped her shirt and pulled hard the buttons popped and flew off of her, her tits were almost fully out of her bra. One erect nipple poked out and he grinned leaning down he bit it hard and pulled she arched her back almost screaming in pleasure, he started to suck slowly biting once. He straddled her lap and looked down at her she was scared. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was shallow and fast he took a strip of duct tape and covered her mouth. She squirmed and shook her head no and he just laughed.

Pulling a knife out he opened it was a flick of his wrist and pressed it to her mouth over the thin layer of duct tape and drug it lower over her neck. Pressing the tip down her watched her shiver and a trail of goosebumps followed the tip of the blade as he nicked her collarbone and smiled when a drop of blood welled up and ran down onto her large breast. He cut the front of the bra and stared down at her tits roll free nipples erect against the cold air. Her cheeks flushed and she whimpered struggling against the handcuffs, he reach his hand between her long legs and ran his fingers over her lower lips and watched her shiver. Her head leaned back a little in pleasure as she moved her hips up closer to him, making his fingertip brush her swollen clit.

He gave her a quick hard slap and she whimpered in pain her eyes watering a little. She stared at him and squirmed her hips digging her ass into the bed, he gripped her nipples and twisted watching her shake and shiver, he stepped back and pulled her skirt off exposing her swollen little cunt. He ran his fingers over it and watched her moan behind the seal on her lips. Her head rolled back as he slid two fingers in her quickly her body tightened around him quickly. Moving his fingers in a scissor type motion as he slid them in and out. He moved his hand away and she whimpered from the loss and looked at him pleading with her eyes.

Removing his own shirt and jeans she stared at the swollen erect cock it was already slick with pre-cum. He spread her legs as he positioned himself between her them He ran the head of his aching cock over her swollen clit and rubbed it roughly, she bucked her hips under him and squirmed pulling at her restraints once more. He smiled,

"Such an impatient little girl, usually I would take more time to make you want it more but you see the situation I'm in so I will give into what you want this once" without saying anything else he pushed his entire length into her at once. He cried out as her tight cunt flexed and tightened around his man hood stretching to accommodate him. Her eyes shut tight and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as her whole body jerked and went rigid for a moment the sound she made though screamed of pleasure. He let her body get use to his size and he moved in and out slowly she was so wet it made his movements so easy. She pushed her hips up as her head rolled back her eyes closed her hands closed over the metal bar the handcuffs were around.

Slowly he went faster and faster pushing in deeper moving her legs over his shoulders her grabbed her ass pulling her closer to him he pulled out all the way. His swollen head teasing her opening that gasped like a little mouth aching to have him back in her, he grinned and pushed all it once more pushing against her g spot. She squirmed and whimpered moaning behind the seal on her mouth. He was not gentle this time pushing in her hard as he possibly could digging his fingers into her hips bruising her as he held her hips still. Looking down at her he swelled even more inside of her as he watched her tits bounce on her chest and her eyes were clouded with bliss the noises she made were sweeter than music and she felt so good.

Her hips pushed up against him as he felt her body start to tighten he gasped and dug into her even deeper, she moaned loudly. His body began to tighten as he pulled her closer leaning down and sucked on her left nipple slowly taking more into his mouth and bit down hard, sinking his teeth into her flesh and she cried out as clearly as she could as her cunt tightened and started to spasm around him, her eyes welling up. He growled deeply and emptied every drop of cum into her still spasming cunt. He shuddered and raised his head from the growing bruise on her breasts and ripped the duct tape from her mouth and kissed her softly,

"Esther, we should have done this sooner you felt so good" she smiled at him as he raised his hands up and released her from her restraints,

"Thank you Ion." she whimpered from the aftershocks and curled up close to his solid chest for the first time in a long time she felt happy and excepted. At least for awhile they could hide from everyone before the world started to crash around them once more.


End file.
